mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Bogard
300px |Caption = Artwork from The King of Fighters XIII}} Terry Bogard is the protagonist in the Fatal Fury series, and he is a supporting character in The King of Fighters series. After witnessing his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard, being brutally murdered by Geese Howard, Terry swore revenge, being taken under the wing of Tung Fu Rue, Jeff and Geese's former master, who taught him martial arts. Along with his brother, Andy Bogard, and his friend, Joe Higashi, they entered Geese's King of Fighters tournament, where Terry finally defeats Geese. In M.U.G.E.N, Terry was made by several people, possibly because he has been in many games. Masa's Terry Masa's Terry is a 4 button character, and he is based off of his appearance in Fatal Fury Special, which was just an update of Fatal Fury 2. The A.I. is rather strong, and it deals considerable damage per hit. This version of Terry can only be used in M.U.G.E.N 1.1. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} }} }} }} Duende Macabro's Terry Duende Macabro's Terry is a six button character, and it uses his appearance in The King of Fighters '94, with his sprites being taken from that game. The A.I. is very difficult to defeat. Oddly enough, the win portrait is just an icon of Andy Bogard. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} ] [ ] }} ] [ ] }} 'Palette Gallery' Terry_KOF_94_Palette1.png|Original Colors Terry_KOF_94_Palette2.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette3.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette4.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette5.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette6.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette7.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette8.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette9.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette10.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette11.png Terry_KOF_94_Palette12.png David Demianoff's Terry David Demianoff's version of Terry is from The King of Fighters '95, with the sprites ripped from the game. The A.I. on this version of Terry is incredibly easy. He prefers to jump around, stand still, and run more than actually attacking or defending. Ikaruga's Terry Ikaruga's Terry is based off the game The King of Fighters '98, along with his sprites being from the game. The A.I. is brutal, and it prefers to use the same powerful hyper whenever possible. Interestingly enough, there are other fighters in the background watching Terry. There is also a custom "Winner!" sprite added for the character. 'Stats' *Life: 1030 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Tora's Terry Tora's version of Terry is from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, using the same sprites. The A.I. is not very strong, as it does not attack or block very often. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 GM's Terry GM's Terry was based off of his appearance in Garou: Mark of the Wolves, with the sprites taken from the game. The A.I. is very powerful, as each attack deals a large amount of damage. An interesting feature to take note of is the fact that this Terry has his own "K.O." sprite that pops up regardless of the player's current motif. Misamu K Young & Bagaliao's's Terry Two Chinese creators named Misamu K Young & Bagaliao created a Terry from The King of Fighters '99, with sprites ripped from the game. The A.I. is challenging, but not brutal, and it will often forget to block. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Mouser's Terry One of Mouser's versions of Terry is this one from his appearance in Capcom vs SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, with sprites from the game. Unlike Vyn's version, the A.I. is a little more aggressive. It actually attacks from time to time, and it will block often. Vyn's Terry Vyn's version of Terry is based on his appearance in Capcom vs SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, with his sprites being ripped from said game. Unlike most of the other Terrys, the A.I. is rather weak, preferring to not attack very often. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Palette Gallery' CvsxTerry_Palette1.png|Terry CvsxTerry_Palette2.png|alt1 CvsxTerry_Palette3.png|alt2 CvsxTerry_Palette4.png|alt3 CvsxTerry_Palette5.png|alt4 CvsxTerry_Palette6.png|alt5 Mouser's Terry One of Mouser's versions of Terry is this one based off of The King of Fighters 2000, and the sprites have been ripped from that game. The A.I. does not put up much of a fight. Instead, the A.I. jumps around and occasionally attacks using a helper of his brother, Andy Bogard. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Sander71113 & MaximillianJEnus's Terry Sander71113 & MaximillianJEnus made a custom version of Terry in the sense that he is not based off of one particular game, but instead many different games. He uses attacks, intros, and sprites based off of The King Of Fighters 96-2002, Garou "Mark Of The Wolves", and Capcom Vs SNK 1-2, all while being accurate to the games. The A.I. has three different difficulties, and they can be adjusted to the player's liking. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Mouser's Terry One of Mouser's versions of Terry is this one from The King of Fighters 2003, which is where the sprites taken from. The A.I. doesn't put up much of a fight, and it seems to prefer jumping around and crouching more than it does actually fighting. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Beppu's Terry Beppu's version of Terry is from the game The King of Fighters XI, and his sprites are from the game as well. The A.I. is very powerful, with his attacks dealing considerable damage per hit. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Kashif Bhatti's Terry Kashif Bhatti's version of Terry is based on his appearance in The King of Fighters XIII, and as such, his sprites and animations are taken from the game. The A.I. is strong and challenging, but not cheap. The in-game character icon looks nothing like Terry, and Terry's win portrait is different than his character portrait. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Videos Video:King of Fighters Terry Bogard download - Best Mugen Characters (najlepsze postacie) Video:Mugen Legendary Terry Bogard vs Terry Bogard(MOW) Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Garou Characters Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters from the United States Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:90's Characters